Wake Up
by Capitalized
Summary: Dave and Bro recounter, but only for a short while until they are quickly torn away from each other.


Dave woke with a start as his stomach rumbled from hunger. He slowly went out of his room and walked to the kitchen.

"Sup lil dude?" Bro asks as he pulls a smuppet from the sink.

Dave gives the smuppet a look of disgust for a moment before looking at his bro, still tired he lets out a groggy mumble, "food."  
Bro looks at the smuppet before giving it a light toss toward Dave, "order a pizza or something," he shrugs and Dave swats at the oncoming smuppet and makes a disgusted look at Bro before pulling out his phone.

"What's the matter dude? Something's up with you today." Bro snorts and Dave looks at him before walking back to his room.

Bro sighs and follows after him, entering his room without knocking. Dave lifts his head up to let him know he's ordering the pizza, places it, then hangs up.

"Can I help you?" Dave asks as he looks up at his brother.

Bro casually leans against the wall and says, "What's wrong with you today? You forgot to ask for the aj."

Dave looks at him and without showing any emotion he shrugs.

"Dave." Bro sighs.

"I just don't feel well," he mutters and lays back on his bed to avoid looking at Bro.

"What's up? Cal and I can run to the store quickly." Bro offers.

Dave sighs, "I just don't feel well. I don't think I'll need to take anything for this." He shakes his head.

"Is it me?" Bro asks carefully.

Dave gives his a puzzled expression for a moment and says, "Why would it be you?"

Bro takes his hat off and runs his hand through his hair before mumbling, "Just asking."

Dave, still looking slightly confused just looks up at the ceiling and asks, "Can we just chill today?"

"Oh… Yeah sure, we can catch a movie or some shit like that" Bro says in surprise. A smile spreads across his face and he says, "you miss hanging out with your bro, huh?"

Dave continues to look up, remaining expressionless he mumbles, "We haven't hung out in a while and I'm not up for a strife today."

"I see, alright that's cool. When the pizza gets here we'll do whatever you want." Bro says before coolly leaving the room.

Dave nods and watches his brother leave. He lets out a soft sigh and crawls under the covers.

Bro enters Dave's room holding the pizza box. "Pizza." He says.

Dave's head snaps up and looks at the door. "I'll be out in a moment, unless you wanna eat in here," he says as he sits up.

"Up to you lil dude." Bro shrugs.

"Can we eat here?"

"Sure," Bro says and sets the box on the edge of Dave's bed, and he gets out from under the covers and sits beside the pizza.

"Anything you wanna do after this?" Bro asks as he opens the box and takes the first piece.

"Just chill," he shrugs and grabs a piece.

"Sounds cool," Bro says with a mouth full of pizza and Dave smiles slightly and takes a bite.

"Yea," he nods.

"You seem to be on the computer a lot, how's your blog?"

"It's going well." Dave grins.

"That's good." Bro nods and reaches for another piece, Dave nods and gets another piece too. "Dude, we really need some aj, man. Do you have some?" Bro swallows.

"Of course," Dave nods and gets up, heading toward his bathroom.

"Dave no, what are you doing?" Bro calls after him as he watched Dave disappear into the bathroom.

Dave grabs 2 bottles of aj out of his stash and comes back, "I didn't piss in it."

"I'm not sure if I can believe that," Bro frowns.

"The bottle's sealed." Dave points out.

"Fine, but aj in your bathroom is misleading and kinda gross." Bro says and opens his bottle, smelling it first.

Dave opens his and takes a big sip, "whatever."

"Have you seen Cal?" Bro asks as he slowly takes a sip.

"Nah, I don't really look for him, he just shows up." Dave shakes his head.

"True." Bro shrugs and reaches for the last piece of pizza. Dave licks his lips slightly at the piece as he watches him take it. "Oh sorry, did you want this?" Bro asks.

"A bite," Dave nods slightly.

"Here," Bro says and hands it to him, "have the rest."

"Are you sure?" Dave hesitates.

"Take it dude, you're a growing kid," Bro insists.

Dave cracks a smile and gently takes the piece, "thanks."

"I'm proud of you, Dave. Now wake up. Wake up, Dave, you have important shit to do." Bro urges.

Dave leans onto Bro, "Can't we just sit here?"

"Dave you need to wake up." Bro's voice echoes.

Dave's eyes snapped open and he groans. "Fuuuck," he murmurs as he rubs his eyes, sitting up.

"You go wreck some shit bro, I'll be fine here." Bro whispers.

Dave looks up at him confused, "What the fuck are you talking about?" He grumbles.

"Dave I can't stay, I'm sorry."

Dave's heart aches and he feels sick. He feels a slight flicker of fear but he quickly hides it and says, "Bro, what's going on? What do you mean you can't stay?"

"Dave… Look around, you're running out of time. You're still sleeping I need you to wake up." Bro's voice echoes.

Dave looks around for the voice as his room begins to fall away, leaving him in the darkness of his planet before his room reforms again. "Bro where are you? This isn't funny! What's going on?"

"Was I ever really here in the first place, Dave? You have a world to save, now get going and make me proud, be the hero you are." Bro laughs, his voice fading away.

The memories came flooding back into Dave's head, bittersweet. He saw every moment with his bro flash before his eyes. Every strife, day at the park, ironic prank and them just being bros. He also saw his bro die and he felt his eyes water slightly, but he quickly dried his eyes. "I miss you bro," he sighs and gets out of bed.

"I love you, Dave. You've never disappointed me, only made me proud. It's almost over dude, stay strong." Bro whispers as he leans against the window watching Dave for the last time, knowing his final words would only reach Dave's heart.

Dave shivers, letting the words settle in with a sigh. "I love you bro, I hope you know that." He leans against his doorway before forcefully waking himself up.


End file.
